Las fuerzas oscuras
by Gothicfromdeath
Summary: Esto...1º De todo este ff no es de hp, es inventado dentro lo explico todo disculpen las molestias...Pero leenlo please! Aki el resumen...:


Wenas , este es mi primer ff ante todo una advertencia:

No No y repito No es de Harry potter, solo lo pongo aqui pk me gusta harry potter y queria exponer mi historia aqui. Espero que no se molesten!

Aqui van mis 2 primeros capitulos, tengo hecho hasta el capitulo 8, pero solo lo pondre si dejan Rewienvs de esos xD, pk si no lo lee la gente pa k ponerlo? jeje.

Weno, les dejo..Que lo disfruten...

LAS FUERZAS OSCURAS

Capitulo 1

El mago oscuro

Un niño de 13 años corría calle arriba, angustiado desde hace minutos, aquella fue la gota que colmo el vaso:

Llevaba días soñando con aquel encapuchado de ojos negros, y una extraña y ronca voz. Aparentemente de 24 o 25 años, cada vez que aparecía en sus sueños era para decirle algo, aunque el se solía despertar sudando, antes de que terminara la frase que siempre le decía, pero aquella mañana fue diferente, por alguna razón volvió a soñar con aquel encapuchado y esa mañana el encapuchado termino su frase. Desde ese momento se había vestido y había salido a la calle corriendo angustiado.

Debía de llegar lo antes posible a la vieja mansión. Pero había un problema en aquélla mansión, estaba a 2 horas de camino y debía de llegar antes de que se cumpliese el plazo de una hora 40 minutos. Klimoxy miro su reloj de pulsera:

¡Le quedaban 20 minutos!

Debía darse prisa aun estaba lejos de la casa. Después de 10 minutos de incansable correr, diviso la verja de la antigua casa:

De madera aunque, con los años la carcoma se hizo notar y la humedad también.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, en aquellos cristales rotos y viejos se diviso un encapuchado, de ojos negros y voz ronca.

Ah, por fin escuchas mi llamamiento

¿Por qué me as traído hasta aquí?

No te hagas el tonto chaval¿Es que ya no te acuerdas del llako?

Ah eso, sabría que buscarías algo así, propio de ti

Limítate a traérmelo ¿entiendes?-El encapuchado le cogió con unas manos huesudas, de uñas afiladas, la barbilla-O vete despidiendo de tu preciosa personalidad, sabes que me aria falta una jejeje.

¿No me digas? no me había dado cuenta-Dijo sarcásticamente-Creo que también un cerebro...

¿Qué as dicho?

Que debería ponerme en camino

La única buena idea del día, venga tienes preparadas las cosas en la casa ¡rápido!

Klimoxy entro en la vieja casa, allí en un viejo sofá roído por algún extraño animal estaba lo que necesitaba para viajar en el tiempo:

Un pequeño saco que contenía dentro unas monedas antiguas.

Una capa negra.

Y un pequeño llavero con una letra japonesa.

Era lo esencial para viajar al Japón del pasado, y allí buscar el llako:

Un pequeño jarrón donde algunos hechiceros del Japón antiguo, guardaban las almas de sus victimas. Era el tesoro mas codiciado de todos los hechiceros, y de algunos viajeros que sabían de su existencia. Daba a quien lo abriera el control del gas letal Pinkpassion, que desde hace años traía de cabeza a todos los habitantes de Japón, donde son habituales fugas de aquel gas letal de las peluquerías. Y ahora aquel encapuchado lo quería conseguir. ¡Y encima le mandaba a el! ¬¬ menudo morro. El solo había aceptado porque, siempre le había molado viajar en el tiempo. Bueno eso y aparte que le habían amenazado con quitarle su personalidad y encerrarla en un jarrón (Cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia). Además también contribuía el miedo que le tenia a aquel encapuchado. Ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba y se le estaba apareciendo en sueños desde hacia días. ¡Y encima se permite el lujo de decirle una maldita frase en cada sueño! Estaba mas arto de escuchar esa estúpida frasecita en su cabeza:

La casa vieja, te espero en la casa vieja... No tengas miedo, solo esta en peligro tu vida...

¡No te quedes mirando el polvo!-rugió el encapuchado impaciente-¡quieres ir de una vez!

¡Cómo me dicen el mago oscuro te juro que como no te muevas te mato!

¿Entonces quien te buscara el llako, sabes de sobra que un mago como tu no puede viajar en el tiempo o, si no se quedaría encerrado en aquella fecha

¬¬

Voy, voy

Klimoxy se puso la capa negra, se guardo en el bolsillo el saco y sujeto en la mano el llavero, y pronuncio estas palabras:

Antujulika of domo arigato aun tiya of ¡SHINDE KURE!

Capitulo 2

Okinawa

Entonces la imagen de la casa vieja y abandonada desapareció, y en cambio apareció una imagen de un río lleno de gente pescando. Con unos gorritos de paja y unos canastos para el pescado, tenían un rasgo muy especial: Sus ojos. Decididamente, eran japoneses. Todos miraban a Klimoxy con cara de no entender como un chico de 13 años había aterrizado en medio de sus cultivos. Varios de ellos cuchicheaban y otros se acercaron a donde estaba Klimoxy.

Uno de aspecto viejo y una sencilla camisa llena de jirones y parches se acerco y le dijo:

Nanda, genki ja nee ka?-Dijo tendiéndole la mano-

Esto... gra... gracias- Klimoxy se levanto apoyándose en aquel hombre-

Seguidamente aquel hombre cuchicheo algo con sus compañeros parecido a esto: iya-na yokan ga suru wa...

Klimoxy se sentía perdido¿cómo iba a comunicarse con aquellas personas? Tal vez... recordó que en el llavero de la letra japonesa por detrás estaba escrito algo en japonés, probaría a decírselo y a ver si aclaraba algo.

Esto... -Leyó lo que ponía- Shinde kure!

La cara de los japoneses cambio de forma descomunal, desde la sonrisita de antes hasta un gran enfado. Seguidamente se pusieron a gritar cosas como:

BAKO, KUSO, CHIPIRA etc.

Y se pusieron a darle patadas en el costado a Klimoxy. Él salió de allí corriendo en cuanto se pudo levantar, y pensó en que barbaridad le abría dicho a aquellos campesinos. Mientras iba corriendo vio lo que parecía el pueblo de allí. La gente se quedaba mirando como un chico de 13 años corría y seguido por lo que parecía una escolta de campesinos furiosos. Klimoxy hubiera seguido corriendo a no ser de que, una mano le agarrara y tirara fuertemente de el hasta el interior de, un callejón oscuro.

¡Pero que haces!

Shh ¿Así me lo agradeces de haberte salvado de aquellos campesinos?

¡Y quien eres tú para salvarme¿Y como es que hablas mi idioma?

Klimoxy pudo ver su figura:

Era un chico alto, de 14 o 15 años, ojos negros, un pelo largo negro azulado y una extraña voz ronca que le resultaba familiar...

Simplemente pasaba por allí y te vi en peligro¡encima no te quejes!

¬¬ Bueno... pero ¿cómo es que hablas español?

¡Que pasa! Soy japonés de descendientes españoles

Ah ¿Y como te llamas?

U... Okinawa

Bien, yo Klimoxy

Klimoxy se fijo en que Okinawa llevaba una katana, una de esas espadas japonesas. Era muy fina y se veía que estaba afilada, por lo que sobresalía de su funda. La funda era negra con los filos rojos.

Okinawa¿Por qué llevas una katana?

Okinawa miro a aquel niño cotilla, de ojos verdes, como un prado de Irlanda, estatura media para un chico de su edad, de comprensión delgada y manos largas y grandes.

Soy un guerrero samurai

Klimoxy estaba flipando en colores como decía él en su instituto¡Había conocido a un samurai!

¡MOLA¿Me dejas cogerla?-Puso una cara de niño bueno, aunque no convenció mucho a Okinawa-

Klimoxy toco el mango de la espada, Okinawa le aparto de un empujón.

¿Qué haces! Me as hecho daño

Mi espada no se toca niño, no es un juguete ¬¬

¡No soy un niño!. Además tu no eres mucho mas mayor que yo ¬¬

No seré de cuerpo, pero de mentalidad si-Dicho esto se fue hacia lo que parecía una vieja casa de madera.

Klimoxy enfadado le siguió¡Le llama niño, y encima lo deja tirado en aquel callejón, Por mucho samurai que fuera, pensaba perseguirlo.

Okinawa se fijo, en el cristal sucio de una pequeña tienda. Vio la silueta de un niño de 13 años de ojos verdes persiguiéndole por detrás. Dejo que se acercara y continuo mirando el escaparate como si no lo hubiera visto. Cuando le iba a tocar el hombro Okinawa dio un movimiento rápido, y a Klimoxy no le dio tiempo ni a parpadear.

Okinawa saco su espada y se la puso en el cuello al niño, rápidamente.

¡QUE HACES!

Aquí yo soy el que mando, si vienes con migo se hace lo que yo diga ¡Entendido?-Klimoxy trago saliva, temblando de arriba, abajo por el frío metal de la espada-

Sí... sí

Y nada de perseguirme ¿eh?

Esta bien... pero... ¿puedes quitar la espada?-Okinawa lo miro con cara divertida, y enfundo su espada-

¿Creías que te iba a rebanar el cuello chaval?

No... pos si acaso-Okinawa le sonrió, y le revolvió su pelo marrón-

Me as caído demasiado bien

Jeje, bueno ¿Dónde vives?-Okinawa le miro con cara pensativa-

Um... ¡Osea que encima gorrón!

Eh ¡no cosquillas no!

Jaja

Y siguieron riéndose hasta llegar a una pequeña y antigua casa, bueno al menos caliente. Al llegar a la puerta Okinawa llamo al timbre, al ver que no le contestaban y que las persianas estaban bajadas no supo que hacer.

Que raro, mi abuela siempre esta en casa, y no le gusta bajar las persianas.

Um si, extraño entonces. Oye ¿y si derribas la puerta como los polis?

¿Cómo los que?

Nada, nada (a lo mejor ellos no tienes polis ohh)

Tengo una idea mejor ¡sígueme!

Vale¿Lucharas con alguien, pedirás refuerzos, entraremos por la chimenea... ?

Nada de eso chaval, algo mucho mejor.

¡Ohh!-Klimoxy ya se imaginaba algo lleno de, pistolas, magia y emoción-

Klimoxy se decepciono al ver que entraban por la puerta trasera que, estaba abierta.

¬¬ Esto no es emocionante

¡Calla!

Okinawa se fijo en que estaba todo oscuro, y donde solía estar la lamparita de aceite, solo había cenizas. A tientas busco la pequeña lamparita que tenían en la mesa, y vio que estaba en el suelo echa añicos. Se tropezó con lo que parecía un gran bulto, y al tocarlo vio que se trataba de una cara...

¿Les gusto? Jeje si me dejan Rw les contextare en el proximo...


End file.
